Eyes On Me
by trixiaaaa
Summary: ONESHOT.Hermione couldn't sleep. She can't help thinking about the war tommorrow. But she's not the only one awake. Read on and don't forget to review!


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. Never mine.

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! This fic is One-shot.This one's actually a songfic based on the song "Eyes On Me" of Final Fantasy. I just wrote it this morning and I kind of liked it. I hope you will, too! Don't forget to R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Eyes On Me**

_Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard..._

I sat alone in the rug by the fire, thinking. It was almost midnight and everyone was on their beds, sleeping soundly, not knowing that this night might be the last night of their lives. I stared at the fire then I felt his presence. I turned around and I saw him.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied and smiled.

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar..._

He walked towards me and sat beside me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he asked, not looking at me but staring at the embers. He was so close to me and I could feel the warmth of his body presses against mine.

"I can't sleep," I managed to say.

"I see. So am I."

Silence enveloped us except for the crackling of the fire. I can see his face illuminated by the light. His face was blank an expressionless. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Harry, I'm scared about tomorrow."

_My last night here for you?_

_Same old songs just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no..._

He sighed. I know he doesn't want to talk about tomorrow but I needed to know how he feels. What he thinks about his future.

"I'm afraid," I continued, picking my words carefully, "that today might be the last day of our lives. Tonight might be the last night that I could spend my time with you, that I could be with you be with you --"

"Don't," he turned to face me, his eyes boring into mine. But he turned back once more to stare in the fire. "Please, don't say that, Hermione."

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

"I just can't imagine a life without you, Harry."

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

He continued to avoid my eyes and gaze else where. He's trying to conceal his feelings from me.

"You have no choice," he muttered under his breathe. "What if I die tomorrow? You must learn how to live a life without me in it. Besides, you will still have Ron with you. We promised not to leave you alone."

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer..._

"I can't," I said, unable to keep my voice from shaking. "You've been a part of me and I can't afford to lose you."

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

Without realizing what I was doing, I snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around me. Nestling my head on his chest, I could hear the beating of his heart. _This could be my last chance to tell him what I feel..._

"Let me be with you, Harry," I murmured against him. "I'll fight with you."

"No," he said, looking at me. "I don't want you risking your life."

_And stay here as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

I pulled back from him. "I'd rather die than live here alone."

"But you are not alone," he said. "You have Ron --"

"Oh, fuck Ron!" I exclaimed, not trying to hide what I am feeling. "I know Ron will be with me when you're – you're – gone. But I need you, Harry. I – I love you!"

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is..._

He closed his eyes. "You can't love me," he said, a pained look on his face. "I don't want you suffer if I die."

"You will not die!" I said, a tear rolling down my face. "You can do it. You'll live."

He looked at me and forced a smile on his face. He wiped my tears and caressed my cheeks.

_How can I let you know?_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

"Whatever happens tomorrow," he whispered, his face inches from my own, "I will still love you till my last breath."

He moved closer and I leaned and closed my eyes. I felt his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I kissed him back and everything just melted down with him. And he never took his eyes off me then.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer..._

* * *

**And that was it. Like it? I hope so...well, please R&R! That will help alot!**


End file.
